The present invention relates to the field of multi-step processes and, more particularly, to linking a video snippet to an individual instruction of a multi-step procedure.
As technology improves user's lives, users are frequently turning to traditional chores for sources of entertainment. One such reimaging of conventionally mundane activities is cooking. Many users are cooking as a hobby and often socialize with others through online and real world communities. One main tool that has become a cornerstone for budding amateur cooks is recipe applications and websites. Often, these websites can provide complex and unfamiliar instructions within common recipes. It is not uncommon for users to make mistakes when these complex and unfamiliar instructions are implemented.